memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Log buoy
]] A log buoy, also known as a disaster recorder, recorder marker, space recorder, black box or an emergency buoy, was a type of space buoy that could be launched by starships. When came upon an unknown small craft in 2152, and Malcolm Reed attempted to locate various objects in it, including a black box, which they could not locate. ( ) A recorder marker was designed to relay the ships logs and other relevant information back to its command base. Recorder markers were launched in situations when a ship could not use its communications system to relay the information before the imminent destruction or capture of the ship. The recorder marker was built to withstand the complete destruction of the starship at close range, with a minimal possibility of external forces causing damage to the data held within. ( ; ; ) Starships as well as other smaller craft also carried a data recorder also known as a flight recorder or a mission recorder, where the same data was stored. The recorder was built to withstand the destruction of the ship, so that it could be salvaged from the wreckage after the destruction of the craft. ( ; ) History Data recorder In 2154, a data recorder was retrieved from the wreckage of the Andorian warship Kumari by the starship . ( ) Later the same year, a data recorder was recovered from the remains of a by Enterprise. After it was discovered that the black box had been erased, Commander T'Pol and Ensign Hoshi Sato worked together in an effort to reconstruct any recoverable data from it. T'Pol suggested trying to recover its directory using a recursive algorithm. Eventually, they were able to learn that Lieutenant Malcolm Reed had deliberately wiped the recorder's memory core with a microdyne coupler. ( ) In 2368, data from the flight recorder of Wesley Crusher's downed Academy flight trainer was examined by a Starfleet Academy board of inquiry to determine the cause of a fatal accident involving the Nova Squadron flight team. Prior to the trial Nicholas Locarno tampered with the flight recorder and erased 90 seconds of video and audio of the exact moment the Kolvoord Starburst was preformed causing the crash. He was expelled for this action and removed from duty. ( ) In 2369, Commander Benjamin Sisko told Lieutenant Jadzia Dax and Chief Miles O'Brien to take a runabout and find the mission recorder of the destroyed Klingon attack cruiser . ( ) Log buoy The Earth vessel carried a disaster recorder on its mission in 2065, which Kirk described as an "old-style ship recorder". When the vessel was destroyed after the encounter with the galactic barrier, the disaster recorder was ejected, and remained adrift for two hundred years, before it was picked up by the . Despite the damage done to it by the long exposure to space, portions of the memory banks still contained retrievable data. ( ) Federation starships carried recorder markers. During the encounter with the Fesarius, Kirk ordered the Enterprise s recorder marker launched. Balok destroyed it almost as soon as it was launched. ( ) (in Star Trek Log 1) refers to the captain's log of the as having the capacity to be shot clear of the ship and being "permanently mounted in a special, super-fast courier torpedo equipped with a powerful homing beacon."}} In 2285, Saavik ordered the launch of the log buoy of the Enterprise before ordering all hands to abandon ship, in her Kobayashi Maru exam. ( ) In 2370, Doctor Beverly Crusher gave the order to launch an emergency buoy from the to notify Starfleet about the Borg. ( ) .}} External link * de:Logbuchboje fr:Enregistreur de vol Category:Communications technology